Taurus Silver
Taurus Silver (トーラス・シルバー) is the renowned and far famed genius engineer who is said to have advanced CAD software technology by almost ten years within just one short year. Currently, "Taurus Silver" heads the Third Division of Four Leaves Technology. In Japan's academic field of magic, Taurus Silver is viewed as one of the leaders when it comes to technical field.Volume 24, Chapter 1 Background The name of Taurus Silver was used for several reasons. *Tatsuya was not of age when he developed the Loop-Cast system that Silver first became famous for; legally, it would be impossible for Tatsuya to patent any of his inventions and developments without being of age. *Maya wished to keep information about Tatsuya, a mere Guardian under the Yotsuba, under wraps as much as possible; having his real name attached to inventions and state-of-the-art technology would have been inconvenient (as it would attract too much attention towards him and by extension, Miyuki). It seems there is a plan discussed by which Tatsuya will finally be allowed to use 'Shiba Tatsuya' for his inventions after graduation from First High School. Tatsuya created the persona of Taurus Silver using his initials. Work and Achievements He is the first person in the world to develop the Loop Cast System, which raised the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized CADs by twenty percent. He also reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. He also invented Sustained Gravity-Control Type Flying-Type Magic, which he considers to be a step towards building a Gravity-Control Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor. Labelled one of the Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic, Flying-Type Magic was thought to be impossible to achieve, but Taurus Silver was capable of this feat. He is considered a magic researcher as well, seeing as how he invented Flying Type Magic and Loop Casting. Although, he is mainly seen as an engineer with the advent of the Silver Series, which are custom-made CADs tuned by Silver himself and his team, which are considered to be the best quality in the world. Third Division (Taurus Silver) The Third Division of Four Leaves Technology is the division directed by Taurus Silver. Taurus Silver is in fact a 'nom de guerre' used to describe the collective work of two people. *Ushiyama (牛山) aka Mr Taurus - FLT Third Division Director :He is described as a tall, but hardly fragile-looking engineer. He handles most of the hardware work for the CAD. He is considered to be the other half of Taurus Silver, in due part thanks to his hardware skills, and because at the time that Loop Cast was made, Silver was underage, and so his patent was shared. *Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) aka Mr Silver :He is said to be a genius in software. He is the son of the vice president and head of development in FLT and is called "Young Master" affectionately by the members of Third Division. He was the one who developed the software side of the Loop Cast and developed the Activation and Magic Sequences for Flying Type Magic. :The Third Division now wields great influence within FLT, and individuals like Shiba Sayuri from other research divisions fear that they will gain even more influence. Seen as surplus employees before the advent of the Silver Series, their new found position and respect made the entire division swear their allegiance to Mr Silver, one half of Taurus Silver. :It is possibly the only place where everyone's greetings are extended towards Tatsuya and not only Miyuki. References # Volume 3, Chapter 2 # Volume 24, Chapter 4 Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:FLT Category:Business Circle